Camp Half-Blood
Camp Half-Blood is a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound and is directed by the god Dionysus, whom the campers call "Mr. D," and Chiron, a Centaur who is the activities director. It is also the Greek counterpart of Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp in San Francisco, California. However, after Chiron, the camp's activities director The camp has magical borders, which are enforced by the Golden Fleece, found by the satyr Grover Underwood, the Cyclops Tyson, and demigods Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Annabeth Chase. Stolen from Polyphemus' island, it was placed on Thalia's pine tree, ensuring that no monsters could get into camp. The Fleece stays on the tree, guarded by the dragon Peleus, its magical powers protecting the camp from monsters and invaders.The camp is described as being the only safe place for half-bloods, although in The Heroes of Olympus series it is revealed that there is a similar camp for Roman demigods – Camp Jupiter, located in San Francisco.The half-bloods live in cabins (one for each Olympian; later, many more cabins were added later for minor gods and goddesses on after Percy's request in The Last Olympian), and eat at the dining pavilion. There is also an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, an armory, and the Big House.The camp's cover name is Delphi Strawberry Service, a reference to the name of the Oracle of Delphi. Address Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954 The camp is in Montauk, at the end of Long Island. Also, Percy, his mother Sally Jackson, and Grover drive from their cabin at the beach in Montauk does not take them very long to get to camp, and the 2 Jacksons frequently go on vacation to Montauk, where Sally and Poseidon met. However, the Camp is located on the North Shore of Long Island, referenced many times in the books, while Montauk is located on the South Shore. This makes the camp's true location uncertain. Percy also says that the part of Long Island beach that the camp is invisible to mortals, except the ones who can see through the Mist. Monsters and mortals can not enter, unless permitted from the inside. The address, 3.141, is believed to have originated from the number pi, which is named after the Greek letter. The main entrance of the camp is through Half-Blood Hill, as mentioned in The Lightning Thief. History The first six students were brought to Chiron to train by Apollo back in Ancient Greece. Their names were Aeneas, who fought for Troy in the Trojan War, the first Jason, who captained the Argo, Achilles, who was dipped in the Styx, Atalanta, who was a renowned Huntress, Asclepius, Apollo's son, who went on to become the immortal god of medicine, and the first Perseus, who would kill Medusa. According to various camp members, the camp has trained some very famous figures since then, including a few United States Presidents like George Washington, son of Athena. Camp Half-Blood started out in Ancient Greece at the foot of Mount Pelion, which was Chiron's home. As it grew in size, he had to move to the base of Mount Olympus, and one day Apollo showed up with a horde of satyrs to help demigods find their way to the training camp. Through the ages, Camp Half-Blood has moved with the gods and the core of Western Civilization. It is a sanctuary for demigods, but before there were magical borders, things were a lot more dangerous. One night in Ancient Greece, a massive monster army stormed the camp, which was almost wiped from history that day. The next morning, the gods granted Camp Half-Blood magical borders that have stayed there ever since.Five years before Percy arrived at the camp, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, came close to dying on the border, willing to sacrifice herself to allow her friends, Annabeth, Luke Castellan and Grover, to reach the safety of the camp. In her dying moments, her father Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree, sustaining her life-force within it. Her tree's position on the border enabled her spirit to strengthen the borders of the camp. She later returned to human form and joined the Hunters of Artemis. It is also mentioned in The Demigod Files that before the camp had magical borders, it was guarded by the Bronze Dragon about 15 years before it became defective and disappeared into the woods. It is said that the bronze dragon was an offering of the Hephaestus cabin to their father, and that it protected the camp for approximately a decade before getting lost. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Lighting Theif Percy, Annabeth and Grover set off to the west coast to recover Zeus' main weapon, the master bolt, before the summer solstice, or else Zeus and Poseidon, Percy's father, would go to war. In the end, however, Percy manages to return the bolt to its owner, and returns to camp as a hero, much to the delight of other campers. However, after awarding Percy his first camper bead, Luke betrays everyone by revealing himself to have joined Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time and stolen the bolt, and attempts to poison Percy with a pit scorpion. Percy survives the encounter, collapsing after the Arachnid manages to give him a sting on his hand before he kills it, being saved by Annabeth andChiron and returning home for the rest of the year, but not before Luke manages to escape and join his new master's remains. Sea of Monsters A quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece is given to Clarisse after Thalia's tree had been poisoned by Luke using elder python poison from the depths of Tartarus, which weakens the camp borders allowing monsters to have access to the camp putting all the demigods in danger. Annabeth, Percy and his Cyclops brother Tyson, not being invited, sneak off to join the quest because they fear that Clarisse would fail, teaming up with an initially obstinate and reluctant Clarisse and rescue both the fleece and Grover from Polyphemus, completely blinding him but who however celebrates on sinking their ship, and being rescued from Luke by Chiron and his Centaur relatives. The Fleece, which can make any land a paradise, heals Thalia's tree from near-death within a few minutes and, by the end of the night, separates Thalia's physical body from the tree.Afterwards, it continues to maintain the borders at their usual strength, even without Thalia's spirit. Titans Curse Grover finds a pair of powerful demigods, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, whom are guarded by a fierce monster called a manticore at Westover Hall. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth go to the demigods rescue. The group meet the Hunters, immortal maidens under Artemis's command, near the school. After a fight with the monster, during which Annabeth is kidnapped, the Hunters set up camp and Artemis asks for Bianca to join the Hunters, and she accepts. Camp Half-Blood is visited for a short time after Artemis has ordered her hunters to return to camp while she went on looking for a monster that the Titan army planned on using against the Olympians. Being an old tradition, the campers face the Hunters in a game of Capture the Flag, and are defeated for the 56th straight time, much to their and Chiron's dismay. While Percy and Thalia blame each other for the loss and get into a small fight, their quick fight ends when the Oracle appears and gives Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant of the Hunters, a quest. Zoë begins to form a team for the quest, which excludes Percy, as she does not want any males on the team. That night, however, the Stoll brothers give one of the hunters that was meant to go on the quest a poisoned t-shirt as a prank, making her unable to join the quest. Nico, worried for his sister, asks Percy to follow them and make sure she stayed safe, which Percy promises to do to the best of his ability.Percy and the surviving quest members eventually return to the camp, where Percy is left with the unfortunate task of telling Nico that his sister had passed away while saving the others during the quest. However, Skeleton Warriors manage to sneak inside the borders of the camp and attack the two. Nico then opens up the earth, which swallows the warriors into the Underworld, revealing himself and Bianca to be children of Hades and then runs away from the camp shouting that he hates Percy for lying to him and letting his sister die despite her dying a heroic death and saving the other members of the quest. Battle for the Labryinth Percy arrives at camp to find out that it has hired a new sword instructor named Quintus, who also has a pet hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary. During a new game that Quintus had invented, he sends several groups of two demigods each into the camp's woods to find a gold laurel, which is tied to one of six monsters in the woods. During the game, Percy and Annabeth find an entrance to the Labyrinth in between rocks in Zeus' Fist. Annabeth realizes that this passage can be used by the Titan Army to get past the camp's borders and attack from within. Annabeth leads a quest from the camp the next morning with Percy, Tyson, and Grover.After Percy blows up Mount Saint Helens while running an errand for Hephaestus, whose forge was captured by telekhines, Annabeth eventually returns to camp to break the bad news to everyone, and the camp holds a funeral for Percy, who coincidentally arrives during the ceremony. Percy and Annabeth return to the Labyrinth with the aid of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, while Camp Half-Blood prepares for the arrival of the Titan Army. Percy and Annabeth return to camp after Quintus, showing himself to actually be Daedalus refuses to help for a little while after switching sides from the Titans and they prepare for battle along with a reconciled Nico, giving the news to the camp of the resurrection of Kronos in Luke's body with Ethan Nakamura's allegiance and that Pan has died, passing on his spirit to all present at his deathbed and erging them to unite as one and protect the world. Monsters begin to pour out of the entrance, and with the arrival of Kampê on the battlefield, the demigod forces begin to lose the battle. The tide turns again, however, when Briares and Daedalus return with Mrs. O'Leary and crush Kampê with a pile of rocks,while Grover scares the army back into the labyrinth. Daedalus then sacrifices his life to destroy the entrance to the labyrinth at Camp Half-Blood and the labyrinth itself, entrusting Mrs. O'Leary to Percy and a laptop with details of all his inventions to Annabeth. The Last Olympian Percy first arrives at camp after successfully destroying Princess Andromeda, but at the cost of Charles Beckendorf's death. Chiron welcomes Percy back, but explains that the gods are currently away from Olympus, as Typhon had managed to break free from his prison after Percy exploded Mt. Saint Helens. Percy realizes that the monster was a distraction to keep the gods away from Olympus, and that Kronos' main army would be attacking Olympus directly while the gods were away destroying Olympus easily. Nico also appears at camp to ask Percy if he had made a decision about his plan to bathe in the River Styx. Percy agrees to do it, and the two leave camp to go to the Underworld after Percy receives a customary blessing from his mother. Hades captures him however, but Nico frees him and Percy bathes at the River Styx. With the help of the blessing, Percy later defeats Hades and travels back too Manhattan. Percy later informs the camp about his plan and the attack on Manhattan, asking them all to come.After the battle, with the demigods emerging victorious due to Luke sacrificing himself to stop Kronos' rise, everyone returns to camp in celebration. Percy and Annabeth celebrate his birthday and officially become a couple in the mess hall after sharing their first real kiss. Several campers see this and immediately pick the two up, and toss them in the lake. Percy, however, creates an air bubble under the water, allowing the two to kiss again. After the end of summer, Percy leaves camp with his parents and runs down Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth. Heroes of Olympus Lost Hero Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean are taken back to Camp Half-Blood by Annabeth and Butch after they are attacked by venti disguised as humans at Grand Canyon and Leo gets claimed by Hephaestus straight away. Annabeth gives Piper a tour of the camp and finds her a weapon. That night at the campfire, Piper is claimed by Aphrodite, while Jason shows off his abilities to control lightning showing that he has been claimed by Zeus/Jupiter. The Oracle also shares a prophecy with the rest of the camp, but it is specifically directed at Jason. In order to be allowed to go on the quest, Leo goes into the woods and finds the Bronze Dragon, which leads him back to Bunker 9, where Leo spends all night adding wings to the dragon. The next morning, Leo uses the dragon to take Piper and Jason on their quest.After the quest, the trio returns to the camp. Leo and Piper become the heads of their cabins, and Leo shows everyone the existence Bunker 9. Chiron, once shown to the bunker, tells the other campers that the bunker was once used ages ago during the American Civil War - which he states was just as disastrous for demigods as it was for mortals - when the Greek and Roman demigods fought one another. Son of Neptune The camp is shown in dreams Percy had, showing the campers working on the Argo II. Mark of Athena While Camp Half-Blood is not shown, Leo Valdez is said to have installed monitors on board the Argo II that have real time video of the camp. Later, after Leo had accidentally attacked Camp Jupiter and the seven of the prophecy are on board the Argo II, he wonders if it was a good idea to have installed the monitors. Leo wonders if they made the Greek demigods homesick after seeing Percy looking at one for a long time, gazing at the sunset over Half-Blood Hill. He also wonders if Camp Half-Blood seemed strange to the Roman demigods, as it was very different from Camp Jupiter.As the Romans and the Greeks fight because of the actions of the eidolons, Annabeth runs into Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, who tells her that if she returned to Camp Jupiter and faced trial, which would result in her execution, there could possibly be some kind of peace. However, if she continued to Rome, the Romans would find and wage war against Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth goes off to Rome, asking Reyna to at least slow the Legion down.Later, Piper McLean sees a vision of Octavian in Katoptris, showing him planning invasion routes into Camp Half-Blood. Blood of Olympus The Romans have set up base camp outside the camp grounds and wait for the first of August to strike. Three campers, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, and Cecil try to sabotage the Roman's onagers but they are spotted despite the fifth and fourth cohorts causing a disruption throughout the rest of the ranks. The Greek camp and its allies prepares for battle when Reyna returns the Athena Parthenos. Gaea then wakes and attacks the two sides. They join forces to fight off the monsters and rescue the trapped cohorts. When the seven arrive they join the fight and stop the earth mother. When the battle is over a funeral is held for the Greeks and Romans who died in the fight. In the days that follow the two sides get along and form an alliance. The Trials of Apollo Hidden Oracle Camp Half-Blood is the primary setting of the book. Apollo arrives at camp with Meg McCaffrey where they learn campers have gone missing. A few days later it was discovered that Nero has been kidnapping the campers and threatened to kill them if Apollo did not help Meg open the gates to the Grove of Dodona. When Nero's hostages are freed they fly back to camp to defend it from Nero's automation. East and The West According to Chiron, the Greek desecration of Troy was what split demigods apart in the first place. Aeneas, the first Roman demigod and son of Venus/Aphrodite, was the last surviving prince of Troy. He fled to Italy, where the Latins (the ancestors of the Romans) lived. Aeneas was the first Roman demigod, and he was soon followed by many others. These Romans later lived in the West of North America, reputedly in the Bay Area of California. Later on, during the 1860s, the Romans, living in the Bay Area, fought with the Greeks, who were, even then, living at the camp. This was the deadliest conflict between the Greeks and the Romans, although many other wars took place between the two sides. Unification The following winter after the events of The Last Olympian, new demigods show up at Camp Half-Blood. During a field trip for a juvenile detention facility, the "Wilderness School", three storm spirits attack a satyr protector, Gleeson Hedge, and three demigods. Annabeth Chase, a prominent camper at the camp, along with Butch rescue these three demigods. One is revealed to be the son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez, and another is revealed to be the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean. However, it is the revelation of the third demigods identity that shocks everyone the most: the new demigod, a son of Jupiter named Jason Grace, is the brother of Thalia Grace. However, he keeps calling the gods by their Roman names. He is given a quest, along with Leo and Piper to save Hera, who has been trapped by the giants. After the quest in The Lost Hero, the Roman camp's existence is discovered by the Greeks because of Jason, and these two camps will have to unite to fight the Giants, Gaea's most terrible children, who threaten the very roots of Western Civilization itself, Greece. Camp Grounds Divine Cabins here were originally twelve cabins (all the Olympian gods except for Hades and minor gods) but after the Second Titan War, Percy made the gods promise to claim all their children and for the minor gods to have more respect, so now there are twenty cabins in total, one honoring each god or goddess (Minors included). Some of the cabins include Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis (Though it is only used when the Hunters come to camp), the cabins of Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate being the latest additions. This makes in total twenty cabins. It is also thought that more cabins and shrines are to be added.Hera's cabin is an honorary one as a courtesy to Hera, as she's the queen of the gods, even is she has no demigod offspring. Artemis' cabin is also honorary because she is one of the maiden/virgin goddesses, but does sometimes play host to her Huntresses. The cabins honoring Zeus and Poseidon are supposed to be empty, but Percy Jackson and his Cyclops half-brother Tyson (occasionally) occupy Poseidon's cabin, and Thalia Grace used to occupy Zeus' cabin, before she joined Artemis' Hunters to prevent her from being the child of the prophecy, and Jason Grace now occupies the cabin until he gets back to his rightful home. There is no temple to Hades, as he is not an Olympian God, as with Hestia, who has her own hearth.After The Last Olympian, the layout of the cabins changed dramatically, due to the deal Percy made with the gods. Now, each minor god and Hades (fortunate for Nico di Angelo) have their own cabins which means that the amount of campers will double or triple, to Mr. D's dismay (luckily, by this time, Zeus cut his remaining time to 50 years instead of 100.) Also, now the gods are obligated to claim their demigod children by age 13. This will make for a much less crowded Hermes cabin. It is presumed that they are still making cabins. The cabins are now placed in the shape of a Greek Omega (the last letter of the Classic Greek alphabet: Ω).Note: Janus could be counted as one of the minor gods, and is mentioned by Percy Jackson in The Last Olympian, but please note that that would make twenty-one cabins and that Janus is a Roman god.By the end of The Heroes of Olympus, Jason started planning to give the remaining gods cabins. Big House The Big House is where the Oracle of Delphi used to live in the attic before Rachel Elizabeth Dare took the Oracle into her own body and told many prophecies starting in the Heroes of Olympus series. It also is the main meeting place for the leaders of the cabins for major problems and ideas before any quests. Dionysus and Chiron enjoy playing pinochle on the front porch, the greatest game invented by man (along with Pac-Man and gladiator fighting) according to Dionysus. Category:Location